mearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Nazaline 200 (video game)
Nazaline 200 is a sports game which is the official video game for the 200 Summer Olympics in Nazaline. It was released in May 200 as a launch game for the Yuu and was published and developed by Halanto and licensed by the IOC, after they secured the video game rights for the games. The game heavily utilises the Yuu's motion controls. Modes Olympic Mode In Olympic mode, the player starts a campaign to win as many medals as possible. Play Mode In Play mode, the player can play events at their leisure, as long as they have successfully qualified for that event. Olympic Village In Olympic village, the player can buy new outfits and can customise teams. Events The game does not include most team events and long events including the marathon and the 1,500m in athletics. It still includes football, although it is only 5-a-side and the events in the Olympic mode are 10 minutes long. * Aquatics ** Diving *** Men's 3m springboard *** Women's 3m springboard ** Swimming *** Men's 100m freestyle *** Women's 100m freestyle *** Men's 100m breaststroke *** Women's 100m breaststroke *** Men's 200m freestyle *** Women's 200m freestyle * Archery ** Men's individual ** Women's individual * Athletics ** Men's 100m ** Women's 100m ** Men's 200m ** Women's 200m ** Men's 400m ** Women's 400m ** Men's 110m hurdles ** Women's 100m hurdles ** Men's long jump ** Women's high jump * Cycling ** BMX *** Men's BMX ** Track *** Men's keirin *** Women's keirin * Football ** Men's * Gymnastics ** Men's pommel horse ** Women's balance beam ** Women's uneven bars * Rowing ** Men's single sculls ** Women's single sculls * Shooting ** Men's 25m pistol ** Women's skeet * Skydiving * Table tennis ** Men's singles ** Women's singles Gameplay Players can use Yuuvatars (the avatars available on the Yuu) to create athletes that are part of all 16 teams, or can use original Yuuvatars made for the game to compete. A code can be used in the code reader to unlock Jolivan. Jolivan did not compete in the 200 Summer Olympics because of the 199-200 Jolivan political troubles, but Halanto is Jolivese and the game would be released as a launch game bundled with many Yuu consoles, including in Jolivan. The Jolivese version of the game promoted this code in the manual, though it was harder to find in other regions and was not promoted in these manuals. Unlike the rest of the nations, the kit design had to be created for Jolivan. Due to how well this kit was received, it was used for Jolivan's actual kit when they debuted at the 204 Summer Olympics four years later. Reception The game was incredibly successful and received mainly positive reviews. Drop Down Reviews praised the game, saying the eame was a good mix between casuality and competitiveness and it had a nice mix of events. RareHatter, in his 'Olympic Video Games: Summer', said that Nazaline 200 and Gali 204 had a feel that the sequels didn't have. He stated that New Joleo 208 focused too much on easiness and casuality and Maldisive 212 focused too much on being competitive. GamePlayer criticisedhe game, saying that it was 'unfair' that it was only available on one console. Development Petey Samson, the first president of the IOC, had expressed interest in an Olympic video game as early as 193, the year Nazaline was chosen as the host of the 200 Summer Olympics. However, he believed that for it to work, it would have to parallel the games almost exactly; a feat that was not possible with the technology of the time. Controversies ABay bootleg port An unlicensed, illegal ABay port called 200 Games, was released by Cool Enterprises, that was not even licensed by Macrohard. It included the then non-Olympic sport hockey (which was hosted in the Olympic Stadium). The port proved very unsuccessful as only 300 copies were sold. The IOC, Halanto and even Macrohard, the creator of the ABay, found out about the game and prevented more copies from being sold. Category:Video games